La misión de un dragón
by Dalv22
Summary: Todos los del gremio han sido asesinados. Natsu tendrá la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo sus aventuras, la tomara? Tendra nuevas magias y un objeivo distinto, sera capaz un dragon de matar a un dios? Natsuxfem!ZerefxHAREM Time-Travel Op, goodlike natsu.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, pense en hacer una historia de Fairy tail y aquí esta el primer capitulo.

* * *

Natsu POV

Todo había terminado, lo único que Natsu veía en el campo de batalla era sus compañeros en armas. Todos ellos yacían en el suelo en medio de su propia sangre.

Erza había sido cortada a la mitad por la garra de Acnologia. Lucy había sido atravesada por un rugió, se le podía ver todo su interior por el agujero que tenía en el estómago. Happy, mi mejor amigo y compañero, de el solo quedaba la cabeza después de que me empujó a un lado, sacrificándose así mismo para salvarme. Erza, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Abuelo, Romeo… Todos…

"Porque? Porque yo? Porque soy el único vivo? No pude matar a Acnologia, de que sirve el poder que tengo si todos están muertos!" Dije llorando desconsolado.

Oigo unos pasos detrás de mí. Me pongo en guardia, mi cuerpo se tensa cuando veo quien se acerca. Mi supuesto 'hermano'. Zeref.

"Que quieres maldito?" Le dije mientras yo mismo me desangraba.

"Vengo a darte una proposición… ototo…"

Lo mire sin expresión alguna, este tipo seguía llamándome su hermano, yo sabía, en el fondo que decía la verdad. No quería creerle. Se acercó a mi, levantó la mano, acercándola a mi pecho y murmuro:

" _ **Liberar**_ " En ese momento lo recordé, lo recordé todo. Mis padres, no, nuestros padres y sobre todo el dolor de perder la vida la primera vez. Ser revivido. No como Natsu Dragneel, sino como END, tambien conocido como Etherius Natsu Dragneel. El demonio cazador de demonios de fuego. La mejor creación de Zeref no un demonio cualquiera, un híbrido, un demonio/humano, capaz de controlar las llamas azules del infierno, recordé también los entrenamientos especiales de Igneel de como cambiar las propiedades de mis llamas. Me acuerdo de sus razones.

 _ **Flashback**_

Imponente se alza sobre mi un dragón de escamas carmesí. Saludos agacha a mi altura y me mira con un solo ojo.

" **NATSU, DEBEMOS SELLAR TUS RECUERDOS Y PODERES PARA PODER ACABAR CON NUESTRO PLAN** "

"Lo se Igneel pero me quedaré con menos de la mitad de mi poder. ¿Cómo recuperaré mis recuerdos y poderes si los vas a sellar? Y más importante que tanto podré recordar?"

" **Empezarás a recordar cuando estés en situaciones de vida o muerte despertarás parte de tus habilidades, pero no recuerdos."**

Comprendiendo asintió pero de pronto recordó algo más.

"Que hay de mi magia especial?"

" **Te refieres a tu** _ **magia fusión**_ **?"**

"Yep" Dijo marcando la 'p'

" **Esa magia tuya si es un incordio, la capacidad de fusionar otras magias con la tuya propia, tan parecida a la magia** _ **memory make**_ **que da miedo, sobre todo tu** _ **frozen fire dragón mode**_ **, una llama tan fría capaz de congelar magia"** dijo estremeciéndose.

"Ya…, empezamos?"

 _ **Flashback end**_

Me sujete la cabeza, la información bombardeada mis sentidos. Olores, recuerdos y finalmente el, o más bien ella, mi hermana, la que tanto amaba.

 _ **Flashback**_

Encima de una roca, al lado de la cueva de Igneel, había una muchacha, su pelo negro bajaba por su espalda como una cascada. Solo viendo su espalda se podía ver su esbelta figura. Me acerco y digo

"Gomen Onee-chan Igneel quería hablar conmigo antes de que empezáramos"

Ella se da la vuelta, soy capaz de ver su rostro, aquel rostro que me dio vida, poder, y sobre todo amor. Tenía ojos azules tan oscuro que parecía azabache, sus labios finos como una línea eran de color carmesí. Una cara tan bella que podía poner en ridículo a cualquier mujer. Bajando la vista podía ver su kimono blanco y negro que abrazaba a su cuerpo y su figura dando a resaltar su copa DD y sus curvas. El vestido acababa justo por encima de las rodillas dejando ver sus esbeltas piernas. En pocas palabras tenía el aspecto que cualquier mujer mataría por tener, y que la mayoría de hombres babearían.

Me acerco a ella, ella se mueve, baja de la roca y se me acerca. Dos pasos, un paso. Nuestras narices casi se toca, con mi olfato puedo diferenciar sus olores, un bosque profundo que empieza a marchitarse, eso último puede que sea por su magia, y también escondido por el primer olor la dulzura de la miel y vainilla. Apoyo sus manos en mis hombros y acercó sus labios a los míos. Un mar de emociones recurrieron mi cuerpo, pero sobre todo me centre en su sabor mientras que nuestras lenguas batallaban por dominación. Miel y vainilla un sabor tan dulce que me daba vueltas el corazón. Se separó de mi, me miró en los ojos por varios segundos y finalmente me dijo, apoyando su rostro en mi pecho:

"Te echare de menos. Saber que serás revertido a tu estado de niño por el viaje en el tiempo a dentro de 400 años…" Terminando con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente.

"No te preocupes nos volveremos a ver y cuando lo hagamos habremos encontrado una cura para tu maldición y si no… Solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer…" Digo apoyando mi mano en su pecho, por encima de su corazón. Ella asiente, sabe que es la ultima baza que tenemos, hay que tomarla.

"Lo se, lo are lo mejor que pueda, y espero que no mates a ninguna mujer que se acerque a mi cuando no tenga memoria" Digo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Frunció el ceño y puso una sonrisa dulce que enviaba escalofríos a mi columna, mientras veía que sus ojos tenían un brillo que conocía muy bien. Esos ojos significaban dolor, mucho dolor.

"Cuando he hecho eso?" Pregunto dulcemente. Cosa que respondí inteligentemente. Puse cara de póker. Y con una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara me acerque a ella y como si le fuera a dar un beso. En cambio le mordí la oreja sensualmente que dejó escapar un suspiro de placer. Dejándola en un estado de ensoñación le di un beso suave beso los labios y murmure:

"Nos vemos en cuatrocientos años onee-chan" Sin voltear a mirarla me marche de allí para dar comienzo al plan.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Tanta información había hecho estragos con mi cabeza, daba vueltas, sentía como si mi antigua personalidad estuviera mezclándose con la actual.

Mire al hombre que tenía en frente, sentimientos de amor y odios se resolvían en mi interior. Pero sobre todo curiosidad.

"No eras una mujer?" Pregunto consternado

El en cambio me miró divertido y respondió simplemente: "Magia"

De pronto fue rodeado por una poderosa luz. Cuando está decayó pude apreciar el verdadero aspecto de Zeref, era exactamente igual que en aquel recuerdo.

Con un millar de emociones en mi interior, deje a mis instintos tomar control de mi cuerpo. Levante la mano, la acerque a su mejilla. Ella se veía sorprendida pero se dejó llevar por mi, ambos con tuvimos la respiración mientras nuestros rostro se acercaban. Finalmente nuestros labios se encontraron una vez más, después de cuatrocientos años. Miles de emociones recorrieron mi cuerpo en un instante.

Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro a los ojos. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sus ojos contenían tristeza, amor, dolor pero sobre todo decepción.

"Gomen… Gomen…" Dijo sollozando "Nada de esto debería haber pasado. Cuando quedaste encerrado en el Fairy Sphere durante los siete años el sello que debía irse liberando poco a poco se daño y se hizo más fuerte." Dijo mientras lágrimas se escurran de sus hermosos ojos poco a poco. "Nada de esto tenía que haber pasado. Tu, en esos siete años podrías haber encontrado _ese_ lugar para acabar con todo esto." Al decir esto se separó de mi. Me miró directo a los ojos y continuó vigorosamente. "Es por eso que diseñe una magia especial para enviarte al pasado, tu alma y magia. Si sale bien podrás cambiar el futuro y nadie mas que tu sabrá de lo que ha pasado. Conservadas tus recuerdos y magia. Y si sale mal bueno ya te lo imaginas. Tomarás el riesgo?"

Levante mi rostro mis ojos derramaba fuego de determinación. Y respondí seguro. "Si esta bien confío en ti Nee~chan~".

"Te enviare al día siguiente en el cual pasaste is por el portal de eclipse. Te amo, por favor mata a ese dios falso de la vida y la muerte, esa es la única forma de liberarme. Confío en ti… y recuerda te amo… **Arte secreto de la magia oscura: envío del alma.** "


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu POV

ME siento extraño, siento como si flotara, no, es como o si estuviera debajo del agua.

"Despierta mi pequeño dragón aun no es tiempo que regreses." Dijo una voz dulce que sonaba como una melodía primaveral suave y hermosa. Poco a poco hablo los ojos. Por encima de mi flota una mujer con expresión divertida. Tiene unos ojos dorados, una figura de reloj de arena perfectamente proporcionado. Sus amplias caderas y su grande copa solo para ser exaltada por un hermoso vestido blanco liso que a abraza su figura. No puedo contenerme, una pequeña línea de sangre me la se por la nariz. Me seco la sangre algo avergonzado por tal acto. Ella en cambio se tapa la boca y ríe melodiosamente. "Q-q-quien e-e-res?" Tartamudeando inconscientemente ante tan hermosa dama.

"Yo soy Kami" Dijo dulcemente "Kami-sama?!"

Nada de sama Natsu tu puedes llamarme Kami-chan"

Saliendo poco a poco de mi asombro, 'quien me culpa estoy ante una diosa, supuesta mente la creadora de este mundo, y además muy hermosa' pienso para tranquilizarme.

"Ara~Ara~ quien diría que pensarás tan bien de mi Nat~su~kun" Dijo seductoramente. Como buen hombre que soy, solo me sonrojo un poco… Okay fue un sonrojo como el cabello de Erza. Por fin mirando a mi alrededor puedo ver que no hay nada. Estamos flotando pero no se escucha ni se oye nada. Dándome por vencido decido mirarla. "Donde es que estoy se suponía que tenía que haber sido enviado al pasado."

"Estamos en el limbo, el hechizo de tu hermana estaba destinado a fallar, así que decidí intervenir." Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo continuó " ME interesas Natsu, he visto tíos hazañas, gracias a ti se salvaron miles de vidas y me ahorrarte mucho papeleo." Ante eso solo pude rascarme la parte trasera de mi cabeza dando una sonrisa nerviosa. "Sabes cuanto lo odio soy una diosa y aun así tengo que hacer papeleo" Dijo al borde de las lagrimas. Ante esto no me pude contener e intente calmarla. Me acerque a ella, le borre las lágrimas dela rostro y le dije con una sonrisa que mi hermana me mataría por usar. Aquella sonrisa con la que siempre se sonrojaba, y simple mente dije, "Es un placer haber podido ayudar" respondí con la forma de mi pasada personalidad.

Como si no hubiese pasado nada sonrió tan brillantemente que no pude evitar sonrojarme. Entonces dijo: "Bueno a lo que íbamos no puedo dejarte ir al pasado" en ese mismo momento iba a protestar pero ella rápidamente puso un dedo sobre mis labios haciendo que me callara al instante. "Debes dejarme terminar, te enviare al pasado. Pero permanecerás en el limbo un tiempo."

"Porque debo hacer eso Kami-s…" fui detenido por una mirada escalofriante. Tragando fuertemente me corregí "Kami-chan"

A eso sonrió y me respondió: "Tus poderes, aun no los controlas, pasarás aquí unos años asta que los domines y cuando lo hagas le haré modificaciones a tu cuerpo para que pueda resistir tu magia. Además de que tengo una misión para ti."

"Lo primero lo entiendo pero de que clase de misión estamos hablando."

"Como sabrás Ankhseram es el dios de la vida y la muerte. Pero el es un dios falso. Le robo a Shinigami-chan, diosa de la muerte, y a Hestia-chan, diosa de la vida y la familia, parte de su poder, a estado escapándose de los dioses durante siglos. Es por eso que quiero que lo mates. Se que para liberar a tu hermana también es posible liberarla de su maldición por este método. Por eso te entrenare como un god slayer, can ayuda de ambas." De pronto, en un rayo de luz aparecieron las dos diosas antes nombradas.

Shinigami era una hermosa mujer con cabellera negra que le llegaba a la cintura al igual que Kami-chan su belleza no tenía límites su copa DD, sus amplias caderas y sus largas piernas estaban resaltadas por un kimono negro con rayas blancas verticales que resaltaban su figura. Su rostro tenia una forma de corazón, sus ojos eran negros con pupilas rojas. Labios carnosos de color rojo oscuro, casi violeta. Y para completar su vestimenta en su cinturon estaba atado un cuchillo de ceremonias.

Hestia al igual que las anteriores su belleza no tenía límites. Su figura de reloj de arena y su copa C casi D iban abrazados por un vestido color blanco con figuras rojas. Su rostro era perfecto con labios finos de color carne y ojos rojos, con puntos amarillos y naranjas como si de una tormenta de fuego se tratase. Su aura era cálida como si estuviera una vez más rodeado por los del gremio.

Inconscientemente me acerque y la abrace. Me di cuenta como su cuerpo se tensaba al contacto. No quería pero empecé a sollozar, murmurando los nombres de los caídos. En ese momento me juré que lo conseguiría. Mataría a ese dios falso y liberaría al mundo de su poder. Hestia empezó a calmarme y cuando por fin me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

"Ahem" Dijo Kami-chan

Abrí mucho los ojos y salte para atrás. Me puse en de rodillas y me disculpe por mis acciones.

Por otro lado Kami-chan y Shinigami-sama estaban mirando con… celos? A Hestia-chan. Espera Hestia-chan? Muerda mi hermana me va a matar…

"Bueno a lo que íbamos. Primero Shi-chan te enseñará a hacerte familiar una vez más con tus maldiciones y tu forma Etherius. Después con Hestia-chan te ayudará con tu control del fuego y sus propiedades. Y por último yo te entrenare en la magia God Slayer de fuego. En cuanto termines tu entrenamiento te enviaremos de vuelta." Explicó Kami-chan. "Prepararé para sufrir Na-kun" Dijo Shi-chan.

Whoa, whoa, otra vez, esta vez Shi-chan? Sep, mi hermana que no es para nada celosa me va a matar.

"Lo haré lo mejor que pueda" dijo Hestia-chan determinada.

Con una sonrisa que hizo que las tres se sonrojara no un poco les dije con voz suave pero determinada "Estoy encendido"

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

Han pasado alrededor de 100 años. He entrenado tanto que incluso mis hechizos más débiles podrían hacer frente a Erza y Gray juntos. Se que con este poder podría ser un mago de clase S sin problemas.

"Muy bien Na-kun, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí te enviaremos no al día que llegaste sino al día que conociste a Makarov. Así les podrás ver a todos de nuevo, y recuerda no saques todo tu poder hasta que no encuentres a Acnologia y el dios falso." Dijo Kami-chan

"Muchas gracias por todo, os echaré de menos."

"No te preocupes por nosotras Natsu-kun, al fin y al cabo eres nuestro campeón. Recuerda que te volverás nuestro sirviente durante el resto de la eternidad en este y otros mundos." Explicó Shi-chan

"Además de que eres nuestro prome… digo campeón tu nos representas en batalla. Y espero que no nos dejes en ridículo Natsu-kun" Añadió una Hestia-chan algo sonrosada.

Con una sonrisa les respondí: "Claro que si. No las decepcionare, y ahora a cambiar el futuro se ha dicho. Estoy encendido!"

"Antes de que te vallas hemos decidido darte una cosa cada una." Dijo Kami-chan

"Yo soy la primera Na-kun, te daré unos orbes que estarán guardados en tu espacio de la magia Re-equip. Cada uno de estos orbes es una lágrima de hierro y aire. Para tus dos amigos, además de como ya sabes quitarles _ese_ sello sobre todo a la chica… Wendy?"*singh*"mira que interrumpir su crecimiento natural solo porque se veía demasiado Kawai… Esa Grandine no tiene remedio. Con eso podrán acceder a su _**Drive**_ y su _**Dragon Force.**_ Además a ti te daremos una lacrima de un Dragón de la tormenta, en especifico la lacrima de Tiamant, la reina de los dragones de tormenta. Esta lacrima te dejará acceder a los drives y Dragón Force. Además de que podrás usar separado electricidad, agua, y por último cielo como adicionales elementos. Para la historia dirás que conociste a los dragones de Wendy y Gajeel y ellos te dieron sus lacrimas. Y para la de Tía mantener es más bien verdad, Igneel te la dio e implantó porque quería que siguieras el legado de su pareja muerta. Además de que son algo especiales porque las lágrimas les ayudará con el control sobre sus elementos o cualquier subelemento que posean." Termino Shi-chan

"Guau todo eso es increíble, además podré entrenar más con esa nueva magia esto se pone interesante."

Entones Hestia-chan se movió para adelante y comenzó a hablar: "Yo te daré dos cosas sencillas, primero la llama verde, la llama de la vida con la que podrás curar casi cualquier herida pero no enfermedades. Mejorare por 10 tus habilidades como o médico al usar la magia del cielo. Me hubiese gustado deshacerme de tu debilidad con los transportes pero eso seria injusto con los otros Dragón Slayer así que tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta." Finalizó sonriendo

"Muchas gracias Hestia-chan, son regalos muy útiles" Respondí cono mi propia sonrisa.

"Como dicen lo último es lo mejor, yo te daré la habilidad de combinar tus magias más fácilmente , pero tendrás que entrenar duro para conseguir un completo control de las mezclas. Además de la magia Re-equip y Archive, que te permitirá sabe tus combinaciones y estudiar sobre ti mismo más fácilmente." Termino orgullosa Kami-chan

No pude contenerme más y les di un abrazo a las tres, note como sus cuerpos se tensa banco antes de relajarse, note como me devolvieron el abrazo. Cuando me separe de ellas no pude sino apreciar el bello sonrojo que las tres poseían en su rostro, solo para mirarles agradecidamente por todo: "Muchísimas gracias por todos vuelto regalos, me volveré más fuerte delo que ya soy y derrotare al falso dios, os devolveré sus poderes en cuanto los mate. Además de enviarte el alma de todos aquellos que usen el nombre de mi hermana para sus actos" Finalice mirando a Shi-chan

Como último las tres me miraron sonriendo e hicieron una cosa que no me esperaba en lo más mínimo. Primero fue Kami-chan me cogió la cara y me dio un beso. Estaba lleno de pasión, además de amor y desesperación, y sobre todo lujuria. Podía sentir los sabores, sus dulces labios me recordaban a vainilla, pero más suave y delicado. Cuando se separó fue el turno de Shi-chan, me copio el rostro y una vez más me vi combatiendo por dominación en una batalla de lenguas, de ella podía percibir lavanda, un sabor intoxicante que me podría volver loco. Y por último fue Hestia-chan, al contrario que las dos anteriores ella solo disfruto de un largo pero lento beso lleno de pasión. En ese momento me quede anonadado su sabor era mil veces mejor que cualquier otro, una combinación de los sabores de galletas caseras y fuego. Pero no un fuego cualquiera, incluso mejor que las llamas de Igneel y Atlas Flame juntos, un sabor tan delicioso que no pude sino explorar su boca para encontrar más de ese fantástico sabor.

Cuando por fin nos separamos mi cuerpo empezó a brillar. Les sonreí por última vez en mucho tiempo, y ellas me despidieron con la mano.

 **Time skip 30/7/777**

Poco a poco abro los ojos, me estiró. Cuando por fin mi vista deja de ser borrosa puedo ver que estoy en un claro, apoyado contra un árbol. Me miró las manos. Veo que son más pequeñas de lo que eran anteriormente. Sonrió, lágrimas empiezan a salir de mi rostro recordando a mis amigos y camaradas en el suelo, muertos. Me levanto y digo suavemente el pero con determinación mirando al cielo, "lo lograré, los salvare a todos y mataré a esos dos que acabaron con todos vosotros os protegeré. ES UNA PROMESA!" Termine con un grito al cielo, haciendo que los pájaros revolotearan.


	3. Un encuentro predestinado

**Esto... Yo! Demasiadas cosas, tantas que no tube una buena tare para relajarme y escribir un par de horas perdón. Decidme que tal porfa.**

Natsu POV

'Por lo que dijeron, hoy seria el día en el cual conocí a Makarov.' Pensó Natsu. 'Lo mejor será averiguar que dia es hoy, nada mejor que ir a la ciudad y comer algo, después probaré mis nuevas magias.'

Con eso se puso en marcha hacia el norte, de donde provenían olores de sudor y madera. Olores comunes en los pueblos pequeños.

Mientras camino pruebo la magia de _**Archive**_ , para intentar que funcione. En cuanto me concentró puedo ver delante de mi una pantalla roja con una barra de descarga. 'Supongo que debo esperar a que organice todo mi conocimiento, habiendo escuchado la explicación de dicha magia en el… Pasado? Futuro? Ni idea. Si no me equivoco una vez se inicia la magia es necesario que organice toda la información. Por lo que solo me queda esperar.'

Decidiendo probar las demás cojo una rama de un arbusto cercano y empiezo a practicar mi magia _ **Re-equip**_ , tarde un rato pero pude conseguir hacerlo. Al final tire el palo a un lado y practique con otros objetos del camino. Una piedra, mi bufada, una muda de serpiente, arena, etc.

Cuando ya pude sacar cosas a voluntad deje de practicar con ella, encendí mi puño en llamas, y rápidamente cambiaron de color rojo sangre, indicando que eran las llamas de la magia _**Dragón Slayer,**_ después cambio ha azul oscuro, casi violeta, para indicar la magia de _**Demon Slayer.**_ Por último cambiaron a color negro indicando la magia _**God Slayer**_.

Me faltaba una media hora para llegar al pueblo. Por lo que practique a cambiar de magia lo más rápido posible. A mitad de el camino me puse a pensar y decidí mantendría el poder de mi lacrima un secreto por ahora y practicarla en las misiones, mientras nadie me viera. Si tendría un arma secreta que nadie se esperaría.

Cuando finalmente llego al pueblo me doy cuenta de algo, esta desierto, escombros se ven por todas partes y el olor a sangre por fin llega a mis fosas nasales.

Corriendo lo mas rápido posible para ayudar a quien necesite de mi ayuda. Después de investigar llego a un claro, en la distancia veo a un grupo de hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas ensangrentados y malheridos. Al otro lado del claro hay un grupo, que por su olor defino como a hombres. Están todos cubiertos por una capa negra. Cargado de determinación voy hacia el grupo de malheridos. Cuando estoy al lado de ellos, algunos me ven y le digo que estén en silencio poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

Llego al primer grupo y con un poco de fuego rojo rompo las cuerdas. Les indico que vallan al bosque y se oculten. Así seguí, grupo por grupo cuando iba por el sexto o séptimo me ven, empiezan a correr de inmediato para detenerme.

"Déjalos donde están niño, ellos son sacrificios para Zeref, nuestro señor!" Grito uno que a diferencia del resto su capucha era roja.

"Me da igual, los muertos deben permanecer muertos, así es la vida. Además que 'el' es mi hermano" Les grite, aunque murmure lo último.

(Primera Secuencia de batalla espero que salga bien)

En total había 20 hombres, los dos primeros gritaron a la vez.

" **Black magic, dark mist"** Con eso de los círculos mágicos creados por ambos empezó a aparecer, las plantas se iban muriendo con el paso de una especie de niebla negra. Y lo peor es que dicha niebla se acercaba a gran rapidez.

Me posicione en mi estilo de combate, lleve mis manos cerradas hacia mi boca y grite: **"Fire Dragon's Roar"** En seguida un torrente de llamas rojas salió de mi boca. Mis atacantes miraron sorprendidos como mi magia quemaba la suya. Las explosión causada por mi rugido hizo que barios de ellos cayeran al suelo. En un rápido movimiento golpe el suelo con el pie para salir disparado hacia delante. Parece justo delante de uno de ellos. Sin magia alguna le di un puñetazo en el estómago. Salio disparado hacia atrás. En un rápido movimiento mi mano se cubrió de fuego y grite " **Fire Dragon's whip!"** De mi mano derecha salió una cuerda hecha de fuego que se envolvió alrededor de uno de los magos más cercanos. Levantándolo del suelo con mi magia lo estrelle contra varios de sus compañeros.

Sonriendo dije "Van 6, quedan 14" ME apresure a donde los otros estaban, donde cuatro de ellos se pusieron en fila y lanzaron bolas de fuego sin necesidad de esquivarlos, Abrí la boca y consumí su magia. Sintiéndome recargado di un salto para esquivar un misil de hielo de otros de los magos.

Entonces recordé uno de los movimientos que Kami-chan me dio sobre cómo unar la lacrima con sus elementos por separado. Concentrándome en el elemento cielo grite golpeando el suelo justo entre los magos. " **Sky Dragon's pressure punch"** MI mano se cubre de magia azul, y al impactar contra el suelo este se resquebraja por la presión. Destruyendo una gran extensión de terreno y dejando noqueados al resto de los hombres.

(Sep, le voy a dar a Wendy y Natsu fuerza tipo Tsunade de naruto, que tal la primera pelea, aunque algo corta?)

Después de asegurar a los bandidos, acabe de desatar a los del pueblo. Cuando empecé a curar a los habitantes del pueblo con mi magia curativa, que trabajaba muy despacio. Tendría que practicar mucho en ella.

En ese momento llegaron los caballeros del consejo mágico para arrestar a los bandidos. Iban acompañados por un viejo muy querido. Allí estaba Makarov, en cuanto los vi me acerque a ellos. Y empece a hablar.

"Llegáis tarde, ya me encargo de los magos oscuros y de curar la mayoría de los heridos." "Ja, como si un niño de cuantos, siete? Ocho? Años se pudiera encargar de 20 magos adultos de rango A." Respondió con arrogancia. Mientras tanto Makarov me miraba con curiosidad. Yo en cambio respondi "Piensa lo que quieras, pero puedes preguntarles a los habitantes, en tal caso me gustaría que se me pagará por sus recompensas si es que esos idiotas tienen que estoy algo corto de dinero."

"Muchacho, como te llamas?" Pregunto Makarov

"MI nombre es Natsu Dragneel viejo. Y tu quien eres?" Le respondí ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"Soy Makarov Drayer, puesto cinco de los magos santos y Maestro del gremio Fairy Tail" Dijo con orgullo antes de continuar. "A que gremio perteneces muchacho?"

"Aun a ninguno, porque?" "Que te parece si vienes a mi gremio. Si eres capaz de vencer a todos esos magos por ti solo seguro que serás fuertes. Y por la destrucción que as causado… encajadas bien"

Me encojo de hombros y dije "Claro por que no"

Después de un rato hablando con el viejo los caballeros me dieron mi paga y los habitantes me dieron todos las gracias.

 **Time skip**

Ya en el tren camino a Magnolia Makarov ve que me estoy muriendo prácticamente por mi mareo. Preocupado me pregunta "Natsu te encuentras bien?"

"Crees que me encuentro bien viejo?" Digo antes de volverme verde una vez más. "Como es que tienes un mareo tan grande?" Pregunto

Débilmente le respondo " Es por mi magia, es un efecto negativo de esta, cuanto más fuerte sea peor será el mareo." "Y como se llama esta magia?" Pregunto curioso. " **Dragón Slayer** , uso magia **Dragón Slayer de fuego** principalmente."

Ya, sintiéndome demasiado agotado caigo en los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando me despierto estamos ya en la estación de Magnolia. Cuando pongo un pie en tierra firme me siento como nuevo.

"Bueno como te iba diciendo en el tren, esa es mi magia personal pero cuento con cinco otras."

"Increíble tan joven y ya con tantas magias. Podrías decirme cuales son?" "Termine diré poco porque hay cosas que no quiero decir. Mis otras dos magias que si te diré son **Re-equip** y **Archive.** Aunque la ultima apenas empece a usarla hoy y aun esta descargando el conocimiento." Digo a la vez que me concentró y sale delante mia una pantalla anaranjada que ponía [18% Completado]

"Las otras dos me las dio mi padre en una lacrima cada una y las implantó en mi cuerpo. Una de ellas consta de una magia que se puede dividir en tres, y la otra es muy peligrosa. Aunque se controlarlas. Y las otras dos son magias que heredé de mis padres biológicos."

"As dicho biológicos hijo?" "Sin, mis padres fueron asesinados y mi her… en tal caso mi padre adoptivo me enseñó la magia **Dragón Slayer** y las otras dos magias hace un par de días antes de desaparecer." Digo mirando al suelo.

Makarov permaneció callado, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Decidiendo que era necesario cambiar un poco los aires empecé a hablar un vez más.

"Una pregunta como se llama el gremio al que vamos?"

LA pregunta parece que le hace poner en otro lugar sus pensamientos, y con una sonrisa responde:

"Se llama FAIRY TAIL"

"Porque ese nombre, parece estúpido" Digo fingiendo una mala cara.

"No digas eso natsu, hay una buena razón por la que se llama así. Las hadas tienen cola? Las hadas siquiera existen, es un misterio eterno, una aventura eterna… justo como el gremio, en el que cada uno de nosotros somos la familia que forma esta gran aventura."

Sonriendo una vez más ante aquellas palabras, respondí con una sonrisa al mirar el gremio que ya estaba en frente nuestro.

"Bueno viejo, parece que te has ganado un nuevo miembro."


	4. Llegada

**Je je je me tarde un poco pero lo hice, aquí el siguiente cap. Disfruten y díganme como debería continuar.**

* * *

Han pasado varios años desde que llegué a Fairy Tail. Gracias a los regalos de mis tres diosas, que me dieron una memoria fotográfica para no cambiar demasiado la línea temporal, fue fácil interactuar con todos sin cambiar gran cosa.

El tiempo es algo increíble, pero a la vez muy peligroso. Una línea temporal está dividida en dos partes. Puntos fijos, y variables.

Los puntos fijos son cosas que por más que intentes son casi, CASI, imposible de cambiar. Por ejemplo el hecho de que la maestra de El Striper, se sacrifique por el, el hecho que Erza fue esclava, que Mirajane derrote al demonio y venga al gremio...

Son cosas que pasan si o si. Normalmente se tratan de los puntos en la vida que te cambian completamente. Son puntos donde se ha decidido que haya un cambio.  
En cambio las variables, son eso, variables. Los puntos fijos son cosas que no puedes prever, pero si como suceden.

Por ejemplo, si Erza hubiese muerto en la Torre del Cielo, hubiese sido una variable, el punto fijo sería que fue una esclava y empezó una revolución.

Hay cosas que siempre van a pasar, los puntos fijos, pero podemos decidir cómo acaban, esas son las variables.

Desde que llegué, no hice grandes cambios.

Lo que si cambie un poco fue mi relación con los demás. Teniendo al rededor de 130 años hace que no seas tan infantil.

Flash back

"Bueno viejo, parece que te has ganado un nuevo miembro"

Makarov se pone delante de mi sonriendo, se dirige a la puerta y la abre.

Solo para ver un montón de gente peleando por doquier. Sillas, mesas, botellas...  
'Eso eran unas bragas? ...' pensé al ver un hombre con dicho objeto en la mano.

Pude ver a algunas caras conocidas, Gray estaba hablando con Cana. Mira y Erza estaban peleando, la primera con la vestimenta que la caracterizaba en su niñez.  
Lissana y Elfman estaban bebiendo unos jugos en la barra.

Wakaba, Macao, Nab, Max, Laxus, y muchos otros que murieron ese día estaban aquí, los que nunca nos abandonaron.

Dando un suspiro al abuelo camino hacia delante, se hizo en el medio del gremio. Empezó a liberar su magia lentamente, poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta de que él estaba allí.

Entonces empezó a gritar. "NIÑATOS. PARAD DE DESTRUIR MI GREMIO DE UNA SANTA VEZ."  
Viendo que la mayoría se había detenido, la gente empezó a darse cuenta de mi presencia.

"He regresado de la reunión de Maestros de gremios. Ni por qué decirlo, el consejo está enfadado con nosotros. La destrucción que causais da mucho que pensar y si continuáis así van a cerrar este gremio. Pero... A la mierda con el consejo, la magia viene del alma, de las emociones, del saber, del dolor... Sacad todo lo que tengáis al hacer vuestro trabajo.! Haced este gremio y vuestros predecesores se alegren que estéis en este lugar. Recordad, la magia no es solo una herramienta o algo para hacer reír al público. La magia es nuestro cuerpo, nuestra mente, nuestro espíritu. Para ser más poderosos tenéis que explorar cada rincón de vuestro ser para poder crecer. Y para eso, tenemos que expandir nuestros limites. Enfrentarnos a situaciones peligrosas, descubrir nuestros sentimientos. Y si unos edificios se interponen en nuestro camino haced lo posible para pasarlo. Porque eso, significa ser un mago de Fairy Tail!" Dijo levantando el dedo al cielo formando el símbolo del gremio. Mientras todos gritaban en aprobación.

"Otra cosa. A partir de hoy se nos une uno más a nuestra familia. Natsu Dragneel." Dijo el viejo mientras me señalaba.

"Yo" Salude levantando mi mano derecha. "Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, será un placer trabajar con ustedes." En eso se me acerca Gray, como siempre solo vestido con un bóxer, y su ropa en algún lado tirada.

"No pareces fuerte rosita, seguro que eres un mago? Ja! Seguro que eres muy débil pelo de chicle." Me dijo mientras me señalaba.

Realmente le había echado de menos, la última vez que lo vi paro a Acnolgia en seco usando uno de los ataques más poderosos de su magia **Devil slayer,** en particular su **Rage** había causado que su ala derecha sufriera un daño considerable al fusionar su hielo con la electricidad de Laxus. Pero poco después de eso, ambos cayeron en combate. Laxus fue golpeado por su cola y fue mandado contra unas rocas afiladas que acabaron con su vida. Por otro lado Gray fue atravesado en el pecho cuando protegió a Juvia de la muerte por una cuchillada originada del dragón del apocalipsis.

Por mucho que quisiera golpearlo como en los viejos tiempos, tuve una idea mejor. Levantando solo una ceja moví mi cara lentamente al Maestro del gremio. "Oye viejo, se que esto es un gremio de magos, pero porque hay un stripper en este lugar?" Finjo curiosidad en mi tono. El solo me miro y sacudió la cabeza suspirando.

"A quien llamas stripper pelo de chicle!" Grito enfurecido el mago de hielo en mi dirección.

"Al único que no tiene ropa en este momento." Dije con cara de palo.

"De que ha…!" De pronto miro hacia abajo y vio que le faltaba su ropa. "No de nuevo…!" Mientras salía corriendo hacia un lado del gremio. Pronto la mayoría estaba riendo a pierna suelta.

Mirando al Maestro dije "Acaso es eso normal?"

"Si lo es Natsu, Gray empezó a tener el habito de desnudarse cuando entrenaba con su maestra en su estilo de magia."

"Déjame adivinar, su magia está relacionada con el hielo, me equivoco?"

"Bien deducido muchacho, en efecto, la magia de Gray se lama **Ice Make** , le permite crear casi cualquier cosa hecha de hielo mientras sea inanimada. Pero para acostumbrarse al frio extremo de las montañas del norte y su magia, tuvo que enfrentarse al frio de esa manera, para acostumbrar su cuerpo a las temperaturas extremas."

"Ya veo, pero no falta que es un pervertido." Le dije

"A quien llamas pervertido cabeza de chicle!" Mientras esquivaba un puñetazo suyo.

"A ti stripper" Le dije con una sonrisa.

"Gray deja de molestar al nuevo, y aunque parezca débil no debe tratar de esa manera a los nuevos. Entendido?" Dijo una pelirroja con armadura. En ese momento casi me pongo a llorar por ver que estaba bien, ella había sido una de las primeras en caer en batalla al intentar defender ese idiota de Jellal.

"SI Erza!" Grito mientras sudaba frio.

"Y tu tomate quién eres?" Dije usando el mote que le daba Mira en esta época. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron por causa de su pelo. El resto del gremio solo me miraba como si hubiese cavado mi propia tumba. En la línea de tiempo anterior puede que fuera cierto pero no en esta.

"Respeta a los demás estúpido!" Grito mientras intentaba golpearme solo para que yo cogiera su puño sin esfuerzo alguno con mi mano izquierda.

"El respeto no se da, se gana." Le dije mirándola a los ojos. Veo como sus ojos empiezan a ganar un fuego de determinación. Así que me adelanto a ella. "Oye viejales, es posible que pueda pelear contra estos dos? No soporto a la gente que me llame débil."

Pensándolo un poco asintió y dijo "Escuchad todos. Habrá un combate de bienvenida, serán Natsu, enfrentándose a Gray y Erza. Si logras vencer a uno iras a por el siguiente y por ultimo si puedes con ellos te enfrentas a Laxus está bien?" Me pregunto Makarov.

Laxus que estaba apoyado en una columna solo dejo salir un resoplido. "Abuelo, no me metas en esto, no peleare con debiluchos." Dijo con arrogancia.

"te llamas Laxus no?" Le pregunto

"Y que con eso?" Dijo levantando una ceja.

"Dime por qué crees que soy débil?" Le pregunte mirándole directamente a los ojos.

"Porque eres nuevo, seguro que no derrotaras al debilucho del pervertido ese." Contesto mientras se separaba de la columna, dispuesto para irse.

Entonces yo le digo, conociendo su punto débil, los insultos ante su pode.

"Ehh… Si piensas eso, tu eres el débil realmente." Le digo.

Se detiene a medio paso y se gira hacia mi lentamente.

"Ahhh?" Respondió con una mirada fulminante. Esas se le dan bien. "DÉBIL?! YO?! NO ME HAGAS REÍR ENANO EL ÚNICO DEVIL AQUÍ ERES TU!"

Con una mirada seria le respondo. "No hables con palabras, habla con los puños. Si realmente quieres ver la diferencia de poder ven y muéstrame lo que vales." Dando la espalda a Laxus, mientras todos se quedan (O_O).

Cuando ya estamos afuera Makarov empieza hablar. "Muy bien, todos los que se quieran enfrentar a Natsu que vengan y den un paso adelante."

Tres personas lo hicieron. Mi antiguo rival, el pervertido de Grey. Mi hermana en todo menos sangre, Erza. Y una de las personas que más espetaba por su poder en la línea de tiempo anterior.

"Pues entonces en orden será Gray, Erza y Laxus. Esto solo es un combate de entrenamiento, así que no quiero salgáis muy lastimados. Con eso dicho, dad todo lo que tengáis y divertíos."

Gray da un paso al frente. Nos ponemos en posición. Noto que esta tenso. Ya tiene sus puños colocados dando a significar su magia. Un aura gélida empieza a salir de sus manos, así seguimos durante unos segundos. Un minuto, minuto y medio, dos minutos.

"AHH! Si no vas a atacar lo hare yo! **ICE MAKE, ICE IMPACT!** "Grita mientras un martillo gigante se acerca a mí. Entonces levantando mi dedo índice dejo que el martillo llegue hasta a mí.

Concentro mi magia de viento en mi dedo y al momento de impacto la libero de golpe para destruir el martillo. Los pequeños bloques de hielo caen a mi alrededor dejando que mi pelo y mi ser brille por las pequeñas partículas de hielo mientras se disuelven. Viendo la cara de estupor de todo el mundo, sonrío para mi mismo.

Gray mas que nadie esta impresionado, pero diría que eso es normal el haber visto una de sus técnicas mas poderosas siendo destruida a nada.

"Que como es eso posible?" Pregunta gritando. "Da igual. Sigamos! **ICE MAKE GAYSER** " Grita colocando las manos en el suelo, mientras una línea de bloques de hielos puntiagudos. Levantando mi pie derecho simplemente doy un pisotón cuando se hacerca a mi. Haciendo que el suelo se agriete por el golpe y su magia se desvanezca una vez mas.

" **ICE MAKE, ICE BRINGER** " Grita formando dos espadas de hielo. Cuando se acerca lo suficiente estiro mi brazo y le doy un golpe en la frente con el dedo. Con eso sale volando, fue tanto que partió un árbol a la mitad y quedo inconsciente.

Todos estaban (O_O). y simplemente sonreí inocentemente, "Bueno, quien seguía?"

Erza, sacándose de su estupor, camino al frente convocando un arma. "No te saldrás con la tuya después de haber hecho eso a Gray y mas importante, llamarme tomate! Prepárate, que esto será corto." Dijo mientras levantaba su espada.

"Hmm una portadora de armas, está bien, déjame un momento." Digo mientras me doy la vuelta para acercarme al árbol más cercano. Cogiendo una rama no muy gruesa, pero robusta y larga me coloco en el centro del campo enfrente de Erza una vez más.

Ausente de todas las caras de curiosidad sigo con lo mío. Me puse a trazar patrones por la rama, nadie entendía lo que hacía. Después de un minuto, el cual Grey despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza. En la rama empezaron a salir líneas azules blanqueadas. Sacudí una vez mi rama por delante de mí y trozos de madera salieron disparados de la rama.

En mis manos ahora se encontraba una katana de madera. Nada especial, pero estaba muy bien pulida, dando un par de cortes hacia delante, para comprobar el peso y longitud, le di el visto bueno. Volviendo a ver a Erza veo que estudia detenidamente el arma en mi mano, estoy seguro que ya se fijó que no tiene filo, Pero eso no es nada que un poco de magia de viento no pueda ayudar. Me encaro a ella, y dejo descansar mi nueva arma a mi lado derecho.

"Ven" Digo con firmeza.

Dando una fuerte patada al suelo, sale disparada hacia delante con espada en mano. Intenta golpearme con un corte descendente y simplemente lo detengo con la punta de mi espada. Así se repite el proceso durante un rato, cada poco cambiaba de aradura. Cuando por fin comprendió que de cerca no podría vencerme equipo su armadura del cielo y se dispuso a atacarme con varias de sus espadas siendo dirigidas a mi persona.

Levantando mi espada, llevando mi pie izquierdo para delante, y mi pierna derecha para atrás. Coloco mi brazo izquierdo en frente mío, como si estuviera señalando hacia delante. MI brazo con mi bokken en paralelo al suelo señalando a mi adversaria. Mi pelo cubre ligeramente mis ojos haciendo que estos den el aspecto de un depredador. **_(Estilo de batalla de Asuna de SAO 2, Asuna vs Yukie)_**

Cargo de magia de viento mi bokken y justo cuando las espadas de Erza están a medio metro mío, desaparezco de la vista de todos.

De pronto aparezco detrás de Erza con espada en mano. Bajándola solo falta una cosa por hacer. Levanto mi brazo derecho y chasqueo los dedos. Una ráfaga de viento atraviesa a cada una de las veinte espadas que venían a por mi por la mitad, cayendo estruendosamente al suelo. La armadura de Erza es seccionada y cae al suelo haciendo que se caiga, no tiene ningún rasguño, pero su armadura fue destruida.

Erza que aún no sabía que había pasado, habiéndose caído al suelo al perder su armadura, me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Me acerco poco a poco y coloco mi espada en su cuello levantando su cara para que me mire. Y con voz fría digo "Muerta."

Erza. Al igual que el resto solo pudo poner una cara (O_O). Ya que seguramente nadie, ni en el pasado ni en el futuro la haya vencido de tal manera.

El resto del gremio simplemente tiene sus mandíbulas en el suelo. Y Laxus simplemente los ojos muy abiertos. Viendo que nadie reaccionaba, me agache al lado de Erza y la cogí en el estilo princesa, haciendo que se sonroje un poco. Después de eso la dejo al lado del maestro, uno de los menos impresionados. Cuando la dejo en su puesto, noto que su cara esta algo roja, y no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

Después me dirijo a Laxus,

"Antes dijiste que era débil, demuéstrame lo que crees"

* * *

Pues ya esta, nos vemos en un par de semanas, el siguiente que suba sera el cap del fic de pokemon.

Decid que tal os parece, si esta demasiado OP para bajarle y si no como creéis que debería seguir el resto de la historia.

Sayonara nos vemos en unas semanas.


	5. Llegada parte 2

"Antes dijiste que era débil, demuéstrame lo que crees." Dije señalando a Laxus con mi espada de madera.

Sacándose de su estupor se acerca a mí y empieza a hablar.

"Bueno mocoso no eres tan malo, puede que te empiece a respetar un poco después de esto, claro si no pierdes demasiado rápido." Dijo arrogantemente intentando irritarme. Así que yo hice lo mismo.

"Ropa amarilla, cicatriz con forma de rayo… Posiblemente magia eléctrica… Pero hay algo mas hueles como el maestro… Debes ser su hijo… no demasiado joven… Supongo que debes ser el nieto pero eso no explica ese olor…" Dije haciendo que se le abran los ojos de sorpresa al haber adivinado tales cosas.

"Olor de que hablas mocoso?" Dijo después de cambiar el peso de su cuerpo a su otra pierna.

"Dime Laxus eres un segunda generación de Dragon Slayer?" Pregunto fingiendo curiosidad.

Laxus estando muy sorprendido, al igual que el resto de la audiencia pregunta:

"Como lo supiste mocoso?" Para contestar solo señalo mi nariz.

"No te creas que eres el único dragón en los cielos" Respondo simplemente

"Jo… quien lo diría otro Dragon Slayer y dime a que te refieres con segunda generación?"

Pregunto curioso el rubio.

"Existen tres generaciones de Dragon Slayer. La primera generación son aquellos criados por dragones reales, esta generación son usualmente los que tienen más potencial de hacerse poderosos pero su progreso es más lento. La segunda generación, aquellos que son implantados una lacrima en ellos son los más poderosos, pero con menos potencial.

Usualmente llegan a un nivel y paran en ese lugar, por mucho entrenamiento que haga llegara un punto donde no podrás crecer más. Y la tercera generación, la más poderosa de las tres. Un slayer criado por un dragón y después recibir una lacrima. Yo soy un Dragon Slayer de fuego, soy de la tercera generación. Soy Natsu Dragneel hijo de Igneel el rey dragón de fuego." Dije finalizando mi explicación, haciendo que mi público se quede asombrado con mi título.

"Y crees que solo por eso eres mejor que yo mocoso?" Pregunto mientras chispas eléctricas

aparecían alrededor de su cuerpo.

"NO… se que no puedo ganar." Digo con simpleza. Ahora todos los del gremio se quedan

mirándome con mucha atención.

"Puedo sentir tu poder Laxus ahora no te puedo ganar." Proseguí. Confundido solo bajo su poder mágico.

"A que te refieres mocoso?"

"Tienes algo que yo no tengo simplemente, experiencia luchando con otras personas y magos. Conseguí vencer al Stripper y el tomate porque no me tomaron en serio, pero se que no puedo vencerte así que para que intentar. Me rindo" Termine levantando las manos.

"HMP. Patético…" Respondió mientras ponía las manos en sus bolsillos y se iba andando.

* * *

Así terminó mi primer día en el gremio. Desde entonces empecé a hacer misiones en las que practicaba mi magia. Después de dos días de llegar a Fairy Tail un mensaje apareció enfrente de mi:

 **(Descarga completada)**

 **(Desea acceder a sus conocimientos de inmediato)**

 **(SI/No)**

Obviamente le di a SI por lo que pude ver mi conocimiento está desperdigado. Puse toda la información del pasado en una carpeta y la sellé con varias contraseñas. No vaya a ser que alguien consiga ver mis memorias al menos esas están protegidas. Mi tiempo con las tres diosas también está sellado, no vaya a ser. Una cosa interesante es que al juntar Archive con Re-equip puedo saber exactamente que tengo guardado en mi dimensión así que no tengo excusa de perder algo o olvidarme de que lo tengo.

Además de todo esto hice una lista de lo que tengo que hacer.

-Rescatar a Wendy- Quitarle el sello y entrenarla.

-Rogue y Sting.- Al fin y al cabo esos dos son muy jóvenes para que anden solos y de paso

podré ahorrarme muchos problemas en el futuro.

-Buscar toda información posible de Ankhseram- Cualquier cosa es importante.

-Buscar y entrenar a Happy- Como echo de menos a esa bola de pelos. Su huevo debería llegar en un año y medio. Debería enseñarle algún tipo de magia… Re-equip? Para cargar cosas y sobre todo sus pescados. Magia de velocidad… No, necesita algo más… Fuego, si esa sería una buena magia, le ayudaría a recargarme en un aprieto además de darme un eje contra otros enemigos y siendo pequeño como es podría intentar enseñarle a usar senbon o algún tipo de arma de largo rango, en conjunto de venenos para dormir o debilitar a nuestros enemigos. Además le ayudará con el pescado.

-Las lacrimas- A Wendy se la daré cuando cumpla los 16 años, que debería ser algo antes de que encontremos a Lucy. A Gajeel se la daré antes de ir a Edolas.

La isla Tenrou- Se que no debo quedarme dentro, pero si salimos todos traerá muchos problemas en la línea de tiempo… No sé qué hacer, pero si tengo algo claro voy a impedir que Wendy y los otros dos enanos vayan, de ese modo ellos podrán hacerse cargo del gremio en nuestra ausencia.

Erza- Debo enseñarle una magia adicional, viento, fuego, o alguna magia de endurecimiento sería una buena combinación con su magia.

Gray- Con el debo mejorar su magia de hielo y ver si puedo conseguir su magia de Devil Slayer, así al tener más tiempo puede que hagamos que la balanza vaya en nuestro favor.

Y así continúe haciendo planes, uno tras otro… Todo, para cambiar este mundo…

…

Me encuentro en el tren que se dirige a Magnolia. Después de tantos años he conseguido reunir y entrenar a los otros tres Slayers. Wendy ya es una señorita de 16 años, se parece mucho a su versión de Edolas, ha crecido bastante comparado con la línea de tiempo anterior.

Después de haberla entrenado durante 5 años intensamente puedo decir que ya está al mismo nivel de fuera que cuando nos enfrentamos a Acnologia. Ahora lleva puesto un kimono de batalla sin mangas de color rosado con un obi amatista que no hace sino resaltar sus hermosas curvas. Ahora se la conoce como La Doncella del Cielo.

En cuanto a los gemelos de Luz y oscuridad ambos han mejorado mucho. Incluso hice que se comieran los elementos del otro para que no se vean descompensado por la falta de energía de luz y oscuridad. Al fin y al cabo sin luz no puede haber oscuridad y sin oscuridad no puede haber luz. Ambos llevan un atuendo muy parecido al que tenían cuando nos conocimos en el GMG. Sus sobrenombres son Los dragones gemelos del Yin y Yang.

En cuanto a mi adorable hijo, bola de pelos, A.K.A. Happy el exceed conseguí enseñarle magia Re-equip y magia de fuego, con lo que es capaz de asistirme en las misiones cuando me encuentro en un aprieto dándome una pequeña merienda.

En cuanto a mi he mejorado en mi magia por mucho. Mi magia es demasiado poderosa por lo que tuve que sellar la mitad de mi contenedor mágico. Con ayuda de Archive he mejorado bastante y al tener mi magia sellada estoy forzando a mi contenedor a crecer.

Hace ya cuatro años que fui elegido como mago de clase S. Por lo que puedo decir que sin duda será algo muy interesante. Y al contrario que en la anterior línea de tiempo soy conocido como el emperador de las llamas, Crimson Emperor.

Y ahora la volveré a ver… Aquella muchacha que empezó la cuenta atrás del fin de nuestros días… Aquí vamos… Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

 **Han pasado dos años desde que actualice esto...**

 **Corto pero conciso, el siguiente capitulo empezaria con el canon pero a saber cuando escribo otro capitulo...**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Dalv22**


End file.
